Petals & Snowflakes
by Black Shard
Summary: Their elements were very different but like the yin and yang, those same differences were what united Zane Julien & Heather Stuart in marriage. Follow them as they plan the perfect wedding & overcome whatever obstacles life throws at them with their love binding them together as if it was all because of destiny...


**Petals & Snowflakes**

 **Hi guys! I know some of you are sad that Children of Destiny's almost over but I decided to cheer you up with a Zane/Heather wedding fic to celebrate the 3** **rd** **anniversary of my Destiny series! Instead of just focusing on the wedding day like Cole/Luna, this fic will have Zane & Heather's interactions from a brief look at life after Chosen by Destiny up until the wedding with a big scare in the middle of their story. As always, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Lego does. I sincerely hope you enjoy this special anniversary oneshot!**

* * *

The Birchwood Forest was always a tranquil place stuck in perpetual winter. It wasn't exactly a popular destination for a honeymoon but for a certain pair of newlyweds, they couldn't want it any other way. Being ninjas who controlled the seasons, Zane and Heather Julien wanted to be immersed in their own elements during the most poignant moment of their lives.

Zane and Heather couldn't be any happier now that their souls were now truly one and wanted to share that happiness with another couple. Still in a white suit and wedding dress, the newly wedded couple approached a small grave where another couple laid in eternal rest.

"Father…" The new husband knelt down before his parents' final resting place with his robotic falcon partner perching on his shoulder.

Heather stood by her spouse's side while he greeted his late father. She remembered him in a fond light as a careworn yet kind old man who loved his son very much and respected him for his genius intellect and gentle nature. It was bittersweet to finally see him again like this.

"Heather and I are finally married. I'm sure you've felt this same joy I'm experiencing right now. That's why we have so much to tell you."

"Dr. Julien… we didn't get to spend a lot of time together but I know you'll be proud…" Heather added as she knelt alongside her new husband.

"I'm sure you'd want to know how it all started. Well, it began when I finally found the courage to propose to Heather…" Zane looked back to when it all began…

* * *

It all started several years after the defeat of the Overlord. Arbouria went back to being a quiet little town in the forest but Heather knew things won't be the exact same. She and Ivy began to get along, even if they took little steps at a time. Zane had also moved to the quaint settlement, charmed by the friendly locals and the tranquility of the surrounding woods. They were able to find their life's calling outside being a ninja when the kunoichi of nature managed to get a job at a flower shop and Zane worked at a café to support himself until he finally becomes a teacher. Being an intelligent and selfless man, he wanted to share his experiences and knowledge with future generations and guide them down the path to a brighter tomorrow. He did have several problems such as disrespectful students and some staff members being dismissive of incidents of bullying but he planned on making a difference one day.

But as the days went by, Zane and Heather's love for each other also grew stronger.

As they continued living together, Zane realized he wanted it to stay that way forever. It was at that point he finally realized how much he truly loved Heather and what he truly wanted. Zane knew he wanted to be with the kunoichi of nature for the rest of his life for good and bad.

He didn't have much serious thoughts over it but now he considered marrying her.

Everything about her, from her polite yet strong-willed personality to her deep connection with Mother Nature had drawn him to her since day one and after everything they went through, he couldn't even imagine what his life would be like if he never met her.

He now knew he wanted this but he still didn't want to pressure Heather if she doesn't.

At least he knew a couple of people who could offer some advice…

* * *

"Looks like you've finally become a man!" Jay joked around as usual.

"What do you mean? We have been young men the whole time." Zane was still confused by the lightning ninja's countless figures of speech.

"No, Zane. It's just… oh forget it!" Kai dismissed the ice wielder with slight annoyance but even he couldn't have the former nindroid any other way.

It was just part of who he is and that was why Heather loved him. Now that he thought about it, the fire ninja probably shouldn't be too surprised that the ex-nindroid proposed in hindsight.

"Guess that'll leave Caterpillar Brows the lone bachelor!" Jay jeered at the earth ninja who was quick to dish it back with a punch in the gut.

Zane just simply looked on in bemusement at his brothers' antics. The way they interacted with one another made it seem like they truly were brothers by blood and they were the one family he could ever want… until he and Heather (possibly) get married…

"As I was saying before, I was wondering if you could offer some insight on how to express my desires to Heather." The ice ninja said.

"I… can't really find the right words to describe it… When I proposed to Aria, all I knew was that I wanted to be with her forever… Though I'm sure that's what you're feeling now." Kai started.

"All I knew was that I love Nya for who she is, for good and bad. She's not super perfect and I'm sure we'll have some bumps along the road but to me, it's all worth it as long as I'm with her. I know it sounds silly but… when you know, you know." Jay added.

It was almost as if the lightning ninja took the right words from Zane's mouth.

Cole also couldn't help but agree with Jay's somewhat clichéd advice. He knew now wasn't the right time to propose to Luna since she's really busy with concerts and scheduling but he can't deny his desire to always be with her.

However, now it's Zane's turn and he settled on waiting until the time is right… whenever that will be…

"What I do know is that I really want this… but I don't know if Heather does too…" The retired ninja still had reservations about going through with his proposal. There will be times where his and Heather's love will be tested plus there was that condition he would get every year on the day he chose to become human.

"Then go ahead and tell her. It's better to get an honest answer from her instead of just waiting until it's too late." Kai encouraged his polar opposite.

"And knowing how you and Heather are around each other, you're meant for each other." The earth ninja placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you're right. _Kiitos_." Zane expressed his gratitude yet again to his brothers. Even if he might get rejected, the least he can do is get an honest answer from Heather before the waiting and pressure eats him up.

As Jay always said, that's what brothers are for…

* * *

Zane admittedly found the courage to propose long before he had enough money to buy a ring. He had to postpone getting the new TV he and Heather planned on getting to save up for it and tried to come up with a way to propose until the answer struck closer to home.

The couple were on their daily stroll in the forest where the ice ninja knew this was the perfect time to ask that one life-changing question. He seemed cool and composed but deep down, he was a nervous wreck. He was still fretting over the possibility of Heather refusing him no matter how many times he told himself she was not obliged to marry him just because _he_ wanted it.

But he had no idea that Heather also had the same desires as his deep down.

Now that they were living together for some time, Heather thought a lot about her and Zane's relationship. She used to think she'll end up marrying an ordinary man from Arbouria but fate had other plans, not that she minded. Zane was like no other man she's ever met. He was sweet and did whatever he can to help others no matter what but at the same time he was far from a pushover. When push turned to shove, he was willing to fight back, which made him worthy of being the ninja of ice. He was everything she could ever dream of in a soulmate and more.

"Heather… it's been years since I first met you and over the years, my love for you grew…" The ice ninja looked at his lover straight in the eye.

"Zane… I… I feel the same…" Heather's honesty also shone in her misty blue orbs.

The couple shared a passionate kiss and allowed their tongues to dance with one another until their lungs burned for air. Right after catching their breath, the ice ninja finally decided he had enough of hiding his true feelings and made his boldest decision ever…

"We've been through so many trials and tribulations since becoming ninjas and we were able to make it through together. I want these times with you to last forever. Even when we grow old and grey, I will still be as deeply in love with you as I am now. These feelings I've had since the beginning have only amplified the more I'm with you. I've seen it happen in books, movies, and even in real life and now I finally know why some couples have this bond… I want to have that with you… And that's why…"

Heather's breath was taken away when Zane bent down on one knee, took out a tiny velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a ring. Along the little silver band were tiny diamonds and in the center was an aquamarine stone representing the color of her kunoichi uniform.

"Heather Stuart… will you please marry me…?" Zane's smooth voice became quieter with each word until it was barely above a whisper.

Zane never felt so nervous in his entire life. He didn't want to put any pressure on Heather but he still feared he'll be rejected by her. Perhaps this wasn't the right time to propose…

"Yes!"

The normally cool ice ninja felt his now organic heart literally skip a beat.

Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

He cautiously looked up and saw Heather's eyes were soaked with tears that contained nothing but pure joy.

"Of course I'll marry you!" The plant wielder still cried while Zane placed the engagement ring on her finger and she continued to cry as he kissed her tears away.

"Heather, you never cease in making me the happiest man in the world." Zane hugged her back and can also feel blissful tears running down his face.

His new fiancé didn't respond as she was too busy crying in sheer happiness just like him. There were no words to describe how they felt yet they didn't need any to know it was meant to be.

Once Heather had no tears left to shed, she remained in Zane's cool yet loving embrace.

"I'm so happy, Zane… I loved you long before I even realized it and now we'll be married… this feels like a dream… but I don't ever want to wake up…"

"You don't have to… because this dream is real." Zane comforted his betrothed before sharing yet another kiss fueled by their love.

"I know the next several months will be tough but as long as I'm with you, I know I can endure. After all, that's why we're called ninja." Zane felt reassured by his brothers' advice and felt like he could handle the next several months as long as his new fiancé was with him.

"I know we'll make it through… as long as we're together…" Heather sank into his embrace.

" _Kyllä_. That's what I also believe." Zane rested his head atop his fiancé's, wanting nothing more than to bask in their love for now.

* * *

As with all weddings, it took months of preparation until Zane and Heather can finally marry but they knew the eventful wait will be worth it. They even went to the Pyrrhus siblings' weddings so they knew what to get ready for. They also saw how beautiful and happy both couples were by each other's side and that only made Zane and Heather more excited to have their wedding but it also pushed Cole into finally proposing to Luna during one of her concerts.

Zane wanted to find the perfect place to have their wedding but it was more stressful than he initially thought. He had a few headaches but told himself that as long as he and Heather will be together, it'll be worth it.

And despite Lloyd's persistence, he was NOT going to have any bachelor parties.

One of the first things the engaged couple worked on were the décor for the ceremony and the place for the reception. What they already planned was that there will be mixed motifs of snow and flowers as well as decorations in white and teal. They still haven't settled on any particular locations but they wanted to set up the mood first and have got their eyes on some supplies.

"Do you think these will match the décor?" Heather held up some light blue streamers for her betrothed to inspect.

"It does match both our colors so we can get also get those." Zane agreed.

"And what about these snowflakes?" His fiancé pointed to some hanging decorations.

"They could work but we'll also have to find some flowers to match."

"That and we also have to find the right location. We want the decorations to match the setting for both the ceremony _and_ reception."

"But I know we'll be able to help each other figure it out."

"Yeah…" Heather cuddled with her husband and neither cared that they were in public.

It was also because they saw each other for beyond what meets the eye that they were able to be in a relationship, much less get married.

The couple looked through all types of flowers to figure out which would look best and thought about the location for a clear idea of what they wanted. It wasn't something they'll get right in a snap but what mattered more to them was the time they got to spend together and that was all they could ever want.

* * *

One thing Heather was able to figure out quickly was getting the perfect bouquet since she was the one who planted the flowers herself. The white roses were a symbol for Zane's element as well as the pure love they shared while the gardenias represented the joy they'll experience on the actual wedding day. Perhaps those flowers were meant to be in her wedding bouquet since Zane often said she smelled of white roses and gardenias but they weren't the only flowers in the bouquet. There were also magnolias symbolizing their connection with Mother Nature and there were also lily-of-the-valley for the happiness they feel when they're together. Filling the bouquet were stock and baby's breath for the pure love they'll share for as long as they live.

One good thing about being the kunoichi of nature was that she can control the flowers so that they'll never wilt and if anything happens, she can just grow the exact same bouquet.

After hiding her bouquet in the back of her garden, Heather was greeted by her husband busy making invitations for the wedding.

The invitations were printed on paper with both floral and snowy motifs that were planned to be sent in light teal embossed envelopes with a sheer white ribbon. The other ninjas, teachers, and friends and family were already invited but they also planned on inviting anyone they were acquaintances with such as other inhabitants of Arbouria and even co-workers.

"Zane, I know it's nice to have a lot of people at our wedding but it's not like you can invite the whole population of Ninjago." The kunoichi of nature reminded her fiancé not to push himself.

"I apologize. Once I get started working on something, I find myself unable to stop." The Finnish ninja let out a shy blush that was very obvious on his porcelain skin.

"There's no need to apologize. It's just a part of who you are and I love you for that." The plant wielder sat on his lap and kissed him.

Zane quickly kissed back and also decided to take a break. After all, they still had plenty of time left before the wedding and he needed to keep up to make sure it'll be perfect for both him and his future bride.

* * *

One of the biggest parts of the wedding was the couple's wardrobe but because the betrothed couple saw each other for their souls and not their looks, fashion was of little concern for them but it still didn't hurt to look nice. Unfortunately, they still kept the tradition of not seeing each other dressed as a bride and groom until the actual wedding.

It didn't take too long for Heather to pick a wedding dress because looks mattered little to her fiancé. The dress was simple yet elegant with an embroidery of flowers along the bottom of the full skirt and at the top of the bodice. The skirt also had long transparent sleeves while leaving her shoulders bare. Matching the flower motif were a pair of rose earrings with hanging crystals and tiara with jewels shaped like flowers crowned her chestnut hair tied in a bun. Just like every bride, Heather also had a veil and settled for a simple one that trailed behind her.

Heather felt like those princesses who find their happily ever after in those fairy tales she read as a naïve child. But in a way, Zane was exactly like the prince in shining armor that swept every princess off her feet in those stories so in a way, she was living those tales.

"It's perfect…" Heather gazed at her reflection in the mirror, joined by her sister and mother.

"You look so beautiful…" Mrs. Stuart complimented while reminiscing her own wedding.

"But it's a shame Zane won't get to see it until the actual wedding." The teal kunoichi chuckled to herself.

"I also can't believe you're already getting married." Ivy said in a pleasantly surprised tone.

"To be honest, I still can't believe it either…" Her sister confessed.

"But life is always full of surprises, I suppose. You and Zane are definitely a perfect match."

"You think so?"

"When you get married, that day will belong to you and Zane. It's obvious you two just belong together and I'm happy for you." The sister of nature reassured her.

"Thank you, Ivy."

Mrs. Stuart's heart swelled with motherly pride seeing her daughters finally getting along. Her daughters have definitely grown up since Heather's adventures with the ninjas and the one she loved. She also knew Heather and Zane loved each other as much as she loved her husband and had faith in them living a long and happy life together.

* * *

Heather wasn't the only one who had to find the perfect wedding wardrobe. Zane also had to get the right suit for the occasion. He initially opted to wear the suit he wore at the gala in Villa Celestia but backed out on the idea since this was a much bigger and personal affair.

Just like Heather had been accompanied by her mother and sister to find a wedding dress, the ice ninja's brothers came to help him out and even give some advice.

"What about this one?" Zane stepped out in a black suit.

"It looks too stereotypical." Kai shook his head.

The ice ninja tried on several suits and like Heather, he didn't care much for appearances so he was able to find a suit he felt was perfect.

"I think this one looks best." Zane came out with an entirely white suit to match his element. He didn't really care what Heather wore, knowing her true beauty lies within so he also didn't see the point in getting something flashy. Heather also saw him for who he really was underneath his outward beauty and despite what the media says, they cared the least about their looks.

"But don't you think it looks… uh… I don't know… bland…?" Jay scrunched up his face, feeling as if he insulted his brother's taste which also earned him disapproving glares from Kai and Cole.

"I understand what you mean but this is still what I want." The ice ninja remained adamant.

"Then go ahead. It's _your_ wedding." Cole encouraged his comrade.

"And knowing Heather, she wouldn't mind." Kai added.

" _Kiitos_. Thank you so much for everything." Zane let out a heartfelt smile.

Other than love for his betrothed, Zane's heart was also filled with gratitude for his brothers. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have even proposed to Heather when he did and he couldn't be more thankful to have even met them. Perhaps it was destiny that his life would intertwine with theirs…

* * *

Zane and Heather looked at the final design of the wedding cake. The former still had no qualm at the prospect of making their own cake but his fiancé insisted he deserved to have a rest from the kitchen for once since he already did most of the cooking at home. When it came down to choosing flavors, Heather wanted something sweet that matched with tea while Zane went for more subtle flavors.

"How about something floral?" Heather suggested while looking through cake recipes.

"I was thinking about having blueberries in the cake." Zane voiced his opinion.

"But it would also be nice to try something new or unique."

The engaged couple looked through all the possibilities for the perfect wedding cake and tried to come up with a recipe that would please both of their palates. Despite his soon-to-be-wife's protests, Zane ended up baking different cakes to find the perfect one, ranging from chocolate to peach. His tests lasted for days but they still can't find the right cake and the bride-to-be was getting worried that she'll gain a lot of weight.

"Zane, I can't eat any more cake. I need to fit in my wedding dress." Heather complained after tasting the strawberry cake.

"I'm sorry but I really want this wedding to be perfect just for you." Her betrothed apologized.

"And what about you? It's not all about me."

"All _I_ care about is _your_ happiness. I was the one who wanted this in the first place so the least I can do is make this wedding one that you'll remember fondly forever."

"Zane, you can be too selfless for your own good…"

"I guess my father's programming for me to be an altruist carried over when I became human." The ice ninja replied shyly.

"No one's perfect but at least I'm with you." Heather consoled her fiancé and kissed his cheek.

"But I still have one more recipe before we go to bed…"

"I think I can handle one more bite."

What was supposed to be just one bite from the final cake ended up being a few slices. The teal kunoichi couldn't resist the delectable flavors of vanilla, caramel, and white chocolate. This was definitely something she would like to have for a wedding cake and the wonderful combination continued to whet her formerly tiny appetite.

"I thought you said you would only have one bite." Zane teased his lover.

"I couldn't help it. This is by far my favorite cake. What do you think?" Heather answered.

"I also found this recipe to be my favorite. That's why I saved it for last."

"How did you make it?"

"I started off with a vanilla sponge cake, layered it with white chocolate ganache that I infused with some homemade caramel, and then covered it in cream cheese frosting. I found this recipe to be my favorite so I wanted to hear your opinions on the other cakes before this one."

"I can see why. It's so good!"

Heather was tempted to have another bite but barely found the strength to hold herself back.

"Would you like to have this cake for our wedding?" Zane asked.

"Yes but even if this is the best recipe yet… any cake you make will be the most delicious."

The engaged ninja and kunoichi shared a kiss that still carried the taste of their wedding cake.

* * *

Just as the couple expected, there were some hard times such as finding the money to finance the ceremony and reception as well as sudden mishaps but nothing compared to what occurred not long before the wedding…

Heather got home from a visit with her parents to talk about the upcoming wedding. Even now she still got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it but those fluttery feelings vanished when she called out the ice ninja's name but the only response she got was silence.

Indeed, it was quiet… a little _too_ quiet to be exact…

"Zane…?" The former kunoichi grew more concerned over the lack of a response.

Even if Zane was a quiet person, he would always respond to her call and the house was never filled with this sense of foreboding…

"Zane? Zane, where are you?" Heather grew more worried by the eerie silence.

Heather checked the living room and kitchen twice but there was still no response from the ice ninja. But a deep sense of dread quickly consumed her heart as she made her way to the shared bedroom. She didn't want to believe it but when she finally took a peek…

"ZANE!"

The sight that greeted the teal kunoichi will haunt her mind forever.

Zane's motionless body laid sprawled out on the floor on his stomach. The plant wielder rushed to her fiancé's unconscious body and was terrified when he wasn't breathing upon flipping him over. The very first thing she thought of doing was call 911 and try to revive Zane while waiting.

"Zane! Wake up! Please!" She shook him but was too scared to shake too hard.

Despite her efforts, the former robot didn't budge nor breathe. Even after the ambulance came he still didn't have any response to her attempts to revive him until the doctors intervened and took him to the hospital.

"Zane, I almost lost you once and I can't lose you again! Not with our wedding coming so soon!" Heather stood by his side inside the ambulance and continued crying and holding his hand. She was more angry at herself more than she was saddened by Zane's condition for being negligent of him after he went through so much to make her happy.

Once they reached the hospital, Zane had to be rushed to the emergency room while Heather was stuck anxiously waiting in the lobby, constantly pleading the staff to let her see her fiancé. The doctors who operated on him finally approached her after what seemed like an eternity of anxious waiting.

"H-how's my fiancé…?" Heather asked but was still fearful for the worst.

"Ms. Stuart, does your fiancé have any medical conditions?" The head doctor asked.

"I don't know if you would define it as such but Zane becomes very weak on the very same day of every year since he turned human."

"Turned human…?" The doctors were apparently confused by Zane's complicated origins.

"He used to be an android but he drank a potion crafted by the Skullkin's dark arts because his father theorized if he, an inorganic being consumed it, could become human. It worked though it came with a price. Like I said before, he would get extremely weak and sick on the same day he took it every year. I forgot that the anniversary was today."

"Well, we were able to stabilize his body but before that, his muscles and immune system were very weak and initially didn't respond well to treatments. It was a good thing you called when you did. If you hadn't called any sooner, he wouldn't have made it." The doctors comforted the grieving woman.

"Is he…?"

"We stabilized his body so he managed to survive his ordeal."

"C-c-can I see h-him…?"

"You can check on him if you want but his body is still frail so I recommend giving him space."

"As long as he's alive, that's all that matters." She responded firmly.

Even if he was going to be okay, it was still a saddening sight to see Zane hooked up to some IV fluids and machines on the hospital bed with a breathing mask. The plant wielder was already crying again while sitting by her fiancé's side and held his hand, hoping he'll hold hers in return.

"This is all my fault! If only I wasn't so irresponsible, you wouldn't be suffering right now!" The teal kunoichi sobbed and was so consumed with despair she didn't notice his hand moving and stroking hers until she looked up to see Zane staring at her with hazy ice blue orbs.

"…H-Heather…?" Zane's silky voice was reduced to a feeble whisper.

"Zane…! You-you're alive…!" Heather's eyes were as wide as plates upon seeing him awake.

"…W-why am I here…?"

"You fell ill like you do every year. Today was that anniversary."

The memories quickly came back to the white ninja

"…I guess I forgot… I'm so sorry for making you worry…"

"No…! It was _my_ fault for not being there for you when you needed me most!"

"Heather… I don't want you to worry for me… I am the one at fault for forgetting…"

"But that doesn't excuse my neglect!"

"Then… you don't think marriage won't work out for us…?"

"Zane… you're too good for me… I… guess I don't deserve you…"

"Even if you think that way… nothing will change the way I feel for you… No matter what you or anyone else says… I still love you with all my heart…"

Heather didn't respond, only staring at Zane as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Instead, she threw herself on him despite his weak state and burst into tears.

"There's no need to cry… I'm here for you…" The former nindroid gently stroked his betrothed's chestnut locks, still caring more about her than himself.

"I don't care what happens! I just want to be with you! Even in times like this! No matter what goes on, I never want to let you go!"

"And I don't want to let _you_ go either…"

Heather continued to sob but her tears were now ones of joy.

Even now, she can't deny her love for the ice ninja and he with her.

Even after all their trials and tribulations, their love still held strong and their bond would only grow stronger than ever.

* * *

Finally, the big day the couple have been waiting for arrived.

The wedding finally happened during the last days of winter. Flowers have already blossomed amidst the snow that lingered as the weather grew warmer. Being in tune with Mother Nature, Zane and Heather wanted to have their wedding outdoors. They had to find the right day with the right weather to have to wedding and coincidentally found the right day at the beginning of the spring equinox. Though no one can predict the weather and they had a back-up plan to get married in the local church in case something happens.

So far, things were going smoothly at the moment, much to the couple's relief.

The weather was cool yet slightly warm like the moment winter and spring meet and everyone was waiting in anticipation for the bride but no one was as anxious as the groom himself.

This was going to be the greatest moment of his and Heather's lives. This will be the time their hearts will truly be bound as one and he couldn't get his mind off of it. Zane had never thought that he would ever get married since he used to be a nindroid.

'Guess things don't always go as expected…' The ice ninja thought to himself during the wait.

Unlike Jay, he didn't let his nervousness show and kept reminding himself he still wanted this as he and everyone else waited for Heather. Finally, the little girls walking down the carpeted aisle and leaving petals in their wake prepared Zane for his bride's arrival. The famous bridal march played and underneath the arc of spring flowers, Heather Stuart began her destined walk down the aisle towards the one man she'll spend the rest of her life with.

Zane's breath was taken away at the sight of Heather in her wedding dress but it was her inner beauty that can't be seen with the naked eye that kept his icy blue eyes on her. One hand held the bouquet of her beloved flowers while the other was wrapped in her proud father's arm. She also found her betrothed even more handsome in his all-white suit and finally joined him at the altar where their hands intertwined just like their hearts in holy matrimony.

The ceremony was an almost sublime experience for the new couple. All they could think about were their remaining days and spending it with each other. Their happiness shown in their eyes that silently echoed their love for one another. Their hands remained intertwined since Heather arrived at the altar and they leaned so their foreheads touched one another. Their eyes never averted each other and their smiles said much more than any words could.

Finally, the pastor finished his speech and it was time for them to truly tie the knot.

"Do you, Zane Julien, cherish and protect Heather Stuart as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Heather Stuart, vow faith in Zane Julien as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Zane and Heather can hear the sincerity in each other's voices and placed their wedding rings of diamonds and aquamarine on each finger before the special kiss that'll bind them forever. The couple's gazes were filled with love when the pastor finally allowed them to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

The moment their lips touched, Zane and Heather knew their hearts have truly become one. It was something they never thought possible but that was why life is always full of surprises. At the same time, their bodies emitted a white and teal glow that made even more flowers bloom while a light shower of snowflakes descended from the heavens, coating the colorful petals in a thin layer of pure white to show the beauty of two different aspects of nature intertwining like their souls. Everyone around them were awed by the spectacle and applauded the couple who were still basked in a beautiful glow.

The rest of the world didn't exist to Zane and Heather and all they felt were their heart and soul truly becoming one at last.

This was all so much more than the couple could've ever wanted but it was perfect.

* * *

At the reception, the celebrations continued where Zane and Heather shared their first dance as a married couple. Luna sang a special song just for them that she aptly named 'Unbreakable', which summed up their relationship. They gracefully stepped in rhythm with one another and their movements were soft and light as if they were floating off the ground. Heather leaned her head against Zane's, listening to the rhythmic beats of his organic heart while he tightened his still gentle grasp around her slender waist. Towards the end of their dance, the groom lifted his bride and gently spun her around, awing the crowd who applauded in ovation for both the song and the newlyweds' dance.

The tiered wedding cake was also gorgeous with plenty of piped details and candy flowers with a layer of powdered sugar to resemble snow. The cake was even more delicious than it was the first time the couple tasted it now that they got to share their first bite as a married couple. But even on such a joyful occasion, there was still a dark cloud looming over the groom's heart.

As much as he loved Heather, he still wished another person dear to him was here to see this…

"Is something wrong, Zane?" Heather noticed her new husband's occasional sighs.

" _Ei_ … As happy as I am with you… I still wish my father was here…" Despite his happiness, the ice ninja still missed his late father very much.

"I understand… It's not easy celebrating something so joyous when you know there's someone you care about who can't come…"

"I'm not too upset about it. My parents' last wish was for me to be who I want to be as well as to lead my own life happily. I've pretty much fulfilled it with you."

"You know we still have that honeymoon." The bride reminded him of their plans to celebrate their new bond after the ceremony.

"Of course." The former nindroid kissed his wife.

She always had a way of reminding him of brighter things, no matter what was going on and he knew there was a bright future ahead of them. His parents wanted him to be happy so he chose not to dwell over his guilt and cherish this once-in-a-lifetime moment with his wife along with the many happy years to come.

* * *

With the reception over, it was finally time for Zane and Heather to go to their honeymoon.

Rather than having a fancy limo, the newlyweds instead had Leaf to escort them. Because they had a unique personality, they wanted their wedding to be unique, from the outdoor ceremony to the escort towards their honeymoon. The remaining attendants stared in awe at the scaled beast who nuzzled its mistress in an almost unexpected gentleness.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon?" Aria asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"It's a secret!" Heather playfully winked while Zane helped her atop her elemental dragon.

"Are you ready?" The groom wanted to make sure his bride was prepared for their journey.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The bride noticed the bouquet she still held in her hands. She stood atop the saddle with her back facing everyone and threw the white flowers behind her.

Being already engaged or married, the elemental kunoichi didn't join in on the typical carnage to get the bouquet but Iris joined just like she had done at Nya and Aria's weddings. In the end, the kunoichi of time _still_ couldn't get the highly-coveted bouquet on her third attempt though Lloyd made little effort to hide his relief. Just because he loved her doesn't mean he wanted to marry her so soon.

The one who caught the bouquet was just an ordinary girl who was far from what society would call 'beautiful' but the kind expressions the newlyweds gave her was full of support. She knew from the looks on their faces that they also didn't care about her looks and that, like them, she possessed her own inner beauty and that was much more important than what meets the eye. The girl now felt a little more confident that she too will find her own special someone.

Heather and Zane waved to the crowd as Leaf slowly lifted from the ground and took flight.

Only the ninjas remained after the couple were finally out of sight.

"I wonder if our wedding will be anything like this…" Cole mused.

"Don't worry, Cole. Just like Heather and Zane, as long as I'm with you, that's all that matters." Luna comforted her fiancé with a kiss that earned her more kisses from her earth ninja.

The ninjas knew that wherever Zane and Heather are, they'll be perfectly happy together.

* * *

With Leaf flying amidst the clouds, Heather's veil flowed behind her like a sylph and adding to her beauty. Zane kept one hand on the reins and the other around his newly wedded wife who leaned against him, knowing she will always be safe and secure in his arms.

"I know they'll be happy when they see us…" Zane sighed.

"They would," Heather assured him, "That's why we're going to see them, no?"

" _Kyllä_. I want to live the life they want me to and I am… with you. _Minä rakastan sinua_."

"I love you, too."

The couple kissed amidst the night sky, relishing their new bond that will last forever.

* * *

"…And that leads us to where we are now." Zane finished his long story to his parents.

The newlyweds finally realized how much time had passed. The hours felt like minutes for them and it was already nighttime by the time they finished talking to Zane's parents. The moonlight illuminated the light layer of snow around them, making it appear to sparkle and the countless stars of the night shone against the dark sky.

"Mother… Father… The joy you felt when your souls became one… Heather and I experienced it and we're happy… I hope you are too…"

"We promise to live happily not just for us but for you too." Heather vowed to her in-laws.

"Until we finally meet again…" Zane paid his final respects to his parents before getting up.

Just as they were ready to go inside, the newlyweds noticed that it just started to snow. All the tiny snowflakes appeared to sparkle like the stars. The bride and groom also found themselves adorned with sparkling snow and knew it was Adam and Claire giving them their blessings.

"Even from the afterlife your parents still love you…" Heather observed the springtime snow.

"I know…" Zane's face was graced with a gentle smile, knowing his parents continued watching over him and his wife.

Heather playfully spun atop the snow, letting her skirt and veil twirl around her which added to her already sublime floral beauty amidst the dancing snowflakes. At the same time, she felt that Zane became even more beautiful surrounded by his element with his pristine suit and hair of gold and silver sparkling like the snow adorning them.

"So what do you want to do now? It's already dark and there's not much time left before we'll have to go inside." His wife suggested.

" _Ei_. The night has only just begun!" Zane's humorous side surfaced and scooped up Heather in his arms like the bride she now is.

"Zane!" The kunoichi of nature giggled, her blush still highlighting her freckles.

The ice ninja carried the kunoichi of nature into his old home, bringing his life to a full circle just like the seasons they controlled.

He began his current life here so it's only fitting that it will also where he and Heather will begin their new lives as one.

* * *

 **Awwww, how romantic is that?**

 **I enjoyed writing this story & I hope you enjoyed it just as much. I know Children of Destiny is ending but that doesn't mean I'll leave forever afterwards. I still have some other story ideas & I'll still hang out here. I also want to thank you all for your kindness & support. If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have even been able to finish Chosen by Destiny!**

 **Again, thank you so much!**


End file.
